thethirdeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Version Differences
This article contains a collection of platform and version differences for video games in The Third Eye. Undertale Windows and Mac Undertale ''v1.00 ''Undertale v1.00 was the first complete version of UNDERTALE that was released on September 15, 2015. Undertale ''v1.001 Toby Fox first announced ''Undertale v1.001 on January 12, 2016. Beta testing for Undertale v1.001 began on January 19, 2016, and was only available for those with the Steam version of Undertale. This version of Undertale was later deemed official on January 20, 2016, and was later made available for those who bought the DRM-free version of Undertale on January 21, 2016. * Added a splash screen, which appears to be a stretched 320 × 80px image of the Undertale logo. * The version number of Undertale was changed. * Changed the Joystick Config menu so that "JOYSTICK CONFIG" is now bolder, the seasonal message is no longer italicized, and "Analog Sensitivity Sensitivity" now have spaces in between them. * Added a third dash to the right of the word "Instruction" in the game's instruction menu. * Added a proper kill animation for Ice Cap when in ice form. * Changed the color of light blue attacks to 00A2E8 (from 42E2FF), to be more visible to color blind people. * Added dialogue for calling Papyrus in the Electric Maze room for when the protagonist walks over the Electric Maze in a failed Genocide Route. * Added extra dialogue for Papyrus in Papyrus's Room when inspecting the box of attacks that he did not use, including his special attack which would have been able to blast the protagonist's SOUL. Papyrus will then talk about the Annoying Dog again once he realizes that the dog has stolen his special attack again. * Fixed a glitch where if Papyrus is killed and the protagonist walks to the left in the scene where Undyne spots them, Papyrus would appear on the left side of the screen. * Added the solution to the Piano Puzzle to show up on the screen when listening to the statue's music box. * Changed Clam Girl's dialogue to make it clear that the protagonist cannot meet "Suzy," adds the word "today" to the end of "But there's a limit to the things you can do." and adds an extra line to Clam Girl's dialogue suggesting that Suzy may be the reason the protagonist is there. ** Added a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people with "don't forget" written on it which will appear inside the first drawer in Sans's Workshop if the protagonist has spoken to Clam Girl. * Added an audio file called Grandpa Temi which plays when Temmie is denied the Temmie Flakes. * Changed the hitbox of the dog food in the Lab to prevent the "Lab Skip" from being done. (It didn't work.) ** Changed calling Papyrus twice in the Lab from "DID YOU TELL HIM?" to "WAIT, THAT BAG OF DOG FOOD LOOKS FAMILIAR... I REMEMBER SEEING... IN SANS'S ROOM? YEAH! I ASKED HIM WHY HE HAD IT! HE TOLD ME HE WAS TRYING TO EAT HEALTHIER." as a possible explanation for this change. * Changed the position of the bathroom sign and the switch around near the entrance of the True Lab. * Added extra dialogue for Burgerpants: "Clarify Story", which is Burgerpants explaining that he had to throw away all of his clothes to make room for the outfits that Mettaton gave him and "Outing", which is Burgerpants talking about how the Nice Cream Guy talks to him about the jokes on his ice cream wrappers and how he gets free Nice Cream from him. * Fixed a glitch where the protagonist would be able to grind enemies in the CORE and reach LV 14 on a True Pacifist Route. * Changed the beginning of Sans's fight so that Sans can say "ready?" and "here we go." when the protagonist dies enough times instead of only appearing after the protagonist beats Sans once. * Fixed a bug where pressing the spacebar key would cause the Alphys and Undyne kissing animation to begin in the faux Asgore Dreemurr battle in the True Pacifist Route. * Removed the empty space and stray pixel found near Mettaton EX in the full version of the Start Menu. * Changed the positions of the Amalgamates in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. * Added four lines of dialogue when attempting to fight the Annoying Dog in the room beyond the Mysterious Door about the holes in the fabric the dog is sleeping on and the idea of a crocheting dog. * Changed abc_123_a.ogg, an audio file that originally had text-to-speech told the listener not to post the game's secrets online, into laughter. * Changed "abc_1111_0.png", an image that originally told the reader "don't upload these huge spritesheets online," with an image about "bepis" which is just a word that Toby Fox thinks is funny. * Removed the "Fun" value, which essentially means that the "Fun" value no longer needs to be modified to find W. D. Gaster and other related "Fun" events. * Fixed various typos. ** Fixed a typo in Muffet's dialogue when she says "And we'll also be able to afford...!" ** Removed the second "If I" in Undyne's dialogue when the protagonist repeatedly fails to use the shield correctly. ** Fixed "PIRAHNAS" to "PIRANHAS" when Papyrus explains the Multicolor Tile Puzzle. ** Fixed the asterisk and quotation mark in the "BONELY" line of Toriel's diary entry. ** Fixed the dialogue for Snowdrake's Father from "these" to "this" when talking about his son's jokes. * Changed ATK and DEF stat that shows up when a monster is checked, presumably because all monsters had an ATK and DEF stat of 10 or less, which meant they were as powerful as the enemies found in the Ruins. This does not change their actual in-game stats, however. All Undertale ''v1.001 Stat Changes * '''Stronger Moldsmal:' "ATK 6 DEF 0" to "ATK 12 DEF 0" * Ice Cap: "ATK 7 DEF 2" to "ATK 11 DEF 4" * Jerry: "ATK 0 DEF 20" to "ATK 0 DEF 30" * Lesser Dog: "ATK 7 DEF 0" to "ATK 12 DEF 2" * Greater Dog: "6 ATK 4 DEF" to "ATK 15 DEF 8" * Papyrus (Neutral): "8 ATK 2 DEF" to "ATK 20 DEF 20" * Papyrus (Genocide): "5 ATK 5 DEF" to "ATK 3 DEF 3" * Gyftrot: "7 ATK 3 DEF" to "ATK 16 DEF 8" * Dogamy and Dogaressa: "6 ATK 4 DEF" to "ATK 14 DEF 5" (for both) * Doggo: "6 ATK 1 DEF" to "ATK 13 DEF 7" * Snowdrake: "6 ATK 2 DEF" to "ATK 12 DEF 7" * Chilldrake: "6 ATK 2 DEF" to "ATK 12 DEF 7" * Woshua: "7 ATK 1 DEF" to "ATK 18 DEF 5" * Shyren: "7 ATK 2 DEF" and "7 ATK -150 DEF" to "ATK 19 DEF 0" * Undyne (Neutral): "7 ATK 0 DEF" to "ATK 50 DEF 20" * Undyne (Rematch): "10 ATK 10 DEF" to "ATK 41 DEF 21" * Mad Dummy: "7 ATK -40 DEF" to "ATK 30 DEF YES" * Aaron: "7 ATK 2 DEF" to "ATK 24 DEF 12" * Temmie: "7 ATK -20 DEF" to "RATED TEM OUTTA TEM" * Moldbygg: "ATK 6 DEF 0" to "ATK 18 DEF 18" * Mettaton (Box): "10 ATK 999 DEF" to "ATK 30 DEF 255" ** Added two extra check dialogues that puts emphasis on how Mettaton's metal body is invulnerable. * Royal Guards: "8 ATK 4 DEF" to "ATK 30 DEF 20" (for both) ** Added check dialogue for RG03, even though they can't be encountered ingame. * Tsunderplane: "8 ATK 6 DEF" to "ATK 25 DEF 26" * Vulkin: "8 ATK -10 DEF" to "ATK 25 DEF 0" * Pyrope: "8 ATK 1 DEF" to "ATK 29 DEF 14" * Muffet: "8 ATK 0 DEF" to "ATK 38.8 DEF 18.8" * Madjick: "8 ATK -1 DEF" to "ATK 29 DEF 24" * Knight Knight: "8 ATK 2 DEF" to "ATK 36 DEF 36" * Final Froggit: "8 ATK 0 DEF" to "ATK 30 DEF 24" * Astigmatism: "8 ATK -2 DEF" to "ATK 32 DEF 26" * Whimsalot: "8 ATK -3 DEF" to "ATK 34 DEF 12" * All Bombs (except the Annoying Dog): "1 ATK 0 DEF" to no stats. (Note: The Annoying Dog was the only bomb that did not have stats before this update.) * Mettaton EX: "8 ATK 1 DEF" to "ATK 47 DEF 47" * Reaper Bird: "9 ATK 9999 DEF" to "ATK ?? DEF ??" * Snowdrake's Mother: "0 ATK 0 DEF" to "ATK -12 DEF -5" * Migospel: "7 ATK 3 DEF" to "ATK 28 DEF 17" * Parsnik: "7 ATK -2 DEF" to "ATK 30 DEF 28" * Moldessa: "7 ATK -4 DEF" to "ATK 27 DEF 23" Undertale ''v1.001v1 This update was issued on March 8, 2016, and comes with an update to the steam_api.dll to ensure ''Undertale works with the latest Steam client update. Undertale ''v1.05 This update on Steam has been announced on Twitter on August 21, 2017, and it mainly adds Japanese language support. * Added Japanese language support for Windows and Mac. * The Joystick Config menu is replaced by the Settings menu. * The "'QUITTING..." text when quitting the game by pressing '''ESC is a bit smaller. * The Dog Shrine exists within the games files, and can be accessed by hacking the game. * When naming the Fallen Human "Gaster", the game restarts as soon as the letter "R" is typed. In older versions, the game restarted when pressing "Done". * The glitch where the game window lost focus while the protagonist was walking which made them walk in place (used to make the Genocide route easier) has been fixed. * The ITEM option in the menu is grayed out if there are no items in the inventory. * Carried over the dialogue and flavor text added to the Sans fight in the PS4/PSVita version. * The names of two Kickstarter backers were requested to and have been changed. * Flowey's spoken dialogue has been translated into Japanese. ''Undertale ''v1.05A * snd_bombfall, snd_bombsplosion, snd_buzzing, snd_fall2, snd_flameloop, and snd_heavydamage were switched from external OGG to embedded lossless.needed * The way to access the Dog Shrine has been changed. ''Undertale ''v1.06 * Fixed a bug where Undyne's transformation in the Genocide route had misplaced sprites. * Fixed an error with the Tem Shop that happened when the game was in Japanese. * Changed battle group offset. * A line with the text "HE IS" has been removed from the game strings. PS4 and PSVita ''Undertale ''v1.00-4 * The Joystick Config menu is replaced by the Settings menu. * The game can now be played in Japanese. The game language can be switched between English and Japanese from the Settings menu. * A new PS4 theme has been added, featuring a new song by Toby Fox. * The game now includes 30 PlayStation Trophies. * Due to the game's original 4:3 aspect ratio, the game is surrounded by a border when played on a PlayStation 4 or PlayStation Vita. The border around the game can be changed from the Settings menu. Most of the borders are based on the different areas in the game. * The Froggit that talks about using F4 to make the game fullscreen in the PC versions talks about Borders instead. * The fourth "wall frog" is now two wall frogs, and the interaction text will comment on the exclusivity of this event. * The Dog Shrine, a new location, was added to the game, under the sink in Papyrus and Sans's House. 15 of the 30 trophies are unlocked by donating GOLD to improve the shrine. ** If the player does not befriend Papyrus, the donation box will appear in the garbage dump in Waterfall. Donations can be made, but have no effect other than unlocking trophies. ** When visiting the Dog Shrine during the True Pacifist Epilogue, the boombox (if purchased) will not play any song. However, if the track is "changed", it will increase the speed that Reunited plays at. * Mettaton EX mentions the on-screen keyboard during the essay prompt portion of his fight. * Toriel's pacifist end game message mentions "playing video games for too long" is bad for you instead of "using the computer for too long". * Added new dialogue and flavor text to Sans's battle. * Naming the fallen human "Gaster" makes the game crash. * Instead of the game crashing before the Photoshop Flowey fight, the game simply stays on a white screen for a few seconds. ** Similarly, upon dying, after Flowey's endless laugh, the game appears to "glitch out" before returning to the fight. ''Undertale ''v1.01-4 * TBA ''Undertale ''v1.02-4 * Fixed an issue where certain text would display improperly if the system language is not set to English or Japanese. ''Undertale ''v1.03-4 * Fixed a typo in the English Trophy names. * Naming the fallen human "Gaster" no longer crashes the game, but simply restarts it. ''Undertale ''v1.04-4 * Fixed an issue where certain trophies were not unlocking properly. ''Undertale ''v1.06 * Minor bug fixes and text corrections. Nintendo Switch ''Undertale ''v1.10 * The Dog Shrine from the PS4/PSVita version appears abandoned and destroyed when first encountered. A pair of doors in the color of the Switch Joy-Cons have been added to the wall behind the destroyed shrine. * A new boss fight, Mad Mew Mew, was added to the game and can be found in the room behind the Joy-Con colored doors. Accessing the boss immediately is impossible due to the seal on the doors, but if you progress far enough in the story and return later, the seal will have crumbled away due to its weak craftsmanship, letting you fight Mad Mew Mew. * A new border was added featuring Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, unlocked by doing the Mad Mew Mew fight. It is titled either "Real" or "Not Real", depending on how the player answers Undyne's question of whether or not anime is real. If it is unlocked before reaching that point, its title will be blank. * Another new border, titled "Super Dog, Hoi", can be unlocked by using the Annoying Dog in the Artifact Room. * Clam Girl's dialogue was modified again, this time hinting at a possible future meet with "Suzy", and she was given an alternate gray sprite akin to the Gaster Followers. * Instead of having to wait until 8PM, the art club is open all day on October 10th. The sign isn't changed accordingly though. ''Undertale ''v1.11 * Fixed an issue where not selecting a user upon startup could lead to an accidental loss of save data.